Rules Are Nothing But Guidelines
by Narcissist Monarch.4.23
Summary: A life of crime is all a specific few have ever lived; but when police forces around the world recruit new officers, will they be able to find the notorious culprits messing with their heads or fail like the many others before them?
1. On a Dark Knight in London

**Warning: This chapter contains animal abuse. **

_Chapter 1: On a Dark Night in London..._

Arthur Kirkland walked down the streets of London with a confident swagger coming off of him. He swung his baton almost playfully with a bit of a hop in his step. He had always loved working a night shift. As he walked, he chuckled a bit when he had recalled an earlier conversation with his older brother, Allistair:

_Why do you always walk around at night instead of drive a car like the rest of them? Allistair had asked as he had patted Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur looked at his brother, sighing inaudibly. "Why do you need to know? I can do as I please." he paused a bit before continuing. "Although, if you really must know, I walk around because I simply enjoy the action of walking. Now begone; my shift starts soon."_

The officer wasn't lying though. Arthur did enjoy a good walk, and he never minded running after a culprit, for that matter. He looked around from the lights and how they flickered ever so slightly from age to the cloudy sky with the moonlight shimmering through the gaps. He continued to walk, skipping puddles, and avoiding rain dripping from the shingles of the roofs of houses and flats, until he had turned the corner and headed into a dark alleyway. The alleyway was like any other; it was quite narrow and had rubbish bins strewn about. Arthur was about to turn around and walk a different route when he heard a cat. He went deeper into the alley, avoiding puddles once again so that he wouldn't get his new shoes dirty, and soon found where the noises were coming from.

It wasn't something you saw everyday, but indeed a terrible sight if you ever did encounter it. It was cat, about 10 years old, Arthur reckoned, and it was dead, by the looks of it. What made it even worse was that the cat had kittens surrounding it, mewling desperately for their deceased guardian.

Arthur almost broke down then and there, taking in the heartbreaking sight. His mind went to his own cat, which made him die a bit on the inside. He walked closer to the cat and crouched down, the kittens still trying to "wake" him/her up. Arthur noticed multiple stab wounds on the cat, and they were deep. It was a first time he had ever seen an animal killed by a human. Of course there were the pictures on-line, but he had never seen it in front of him. Arthur did what he thought would be best for the kittens and the mother. He reported back to the police station with what he had just seen, and the security guard there sent a canine with him to sniff for fingerprints. When they returned, however, the kittens were now dead as well.

The stab wounds were the same size as those on the elder feline, but they appeared bigger since the kittens were so small. "Bloody hell," he cursed softly, letting the dog sniff the scene. The sharply trained German Shepherd caught a scent near the stab wounds and attempted to run in a certain direction, only to be stopped by his restraints. Arthur loosened his grip on the leash ever so slightly and let the dog run, him running right behind it.

"Come on..." Arthur said under his breath as he continued to follow the dog through what seemed like a maze, considering the fact that there were many turns to be made. It was oddly quiet, and the only way he could see where he was going was by the light of the street lamps. Arthur's canine companion stopped abruptly, making Arthur stumble slightly and almost fall, at that. Once he regained his balance, he looked to see what the dog had stopped for. The dog was sniffing a card of some sort. From where Arthur stood, the card had bits of blood and dirt on it, along with writing, but he couldn't quite make out the writing. He crouched and picked up the card, the dog now sniffing the card that was now in Arthur's hand. It had nothing but an address on it.

_49 Featherstone Street_

_LONDON_

_ECIY 8SY_

_UNITED KINGDOM_

Arthur knew where that was; in fact, it was close. He turned the card over. Always check both sides of everything, his brother once told him. Arthur was glad he remembered that, especially now. The back had only a few words typed with a dark red, cursive font that he had to squint to read. It was so messy. He made it out, though. The name read:

_Alfred F. Jones._

_Occupation: Hitman._


	2. Getting to Know You

**Stupid A/N at the bottom.**

The Englishman stared with a blank face at the card, mostly at the name, though. You'd think that Arthur would be startled at the fact that someone had the occupation of a "hitman", and he would be, but in this particular situation, Arthur focused more on the name. The reason why was because Arthur had see the words before.

It was the name of a criminal which was shown when he was watching the news. If his memory serves him correctly, Alfred F. Jones was a hitman that killed anything that breathed. Unlike most people, Arthur didn't get frightened as much as other people when he heard this. Sure, there was the initial shock that anyone would get, but the policeman has dealt with far too many people like that lad Alfred to be completely startled.

Arthur flipped the card over. He looked over the address once more. "49 Featherstone, London, ECIY 8SY..." He repeated to himself. He set off in the direction of the aforementioned address, with the dog following closely behind.

The policeman soon arrived at the house which owned the address that was written on the card, only to see something frightful. There was a half decomposed dog laying on the doormat, as if it were some kind of gift. It was hard to tell what breed it was, with the decomposition of it's body and all. All Arthur could tell was that it had short, white and brown fur. The sight almost made Arthur retch and cry all at once, while the canine beside him whimpered, padding over to the dog that long since passed.

Arthur stood behind the doormat, rather than moving it because it might get something dirty on his trousers, or shoes, for that matter. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He heard shuffling from inside the house, then footsteps slowly getting louder. The door soon opened, revealing a teenager with round glasses, violet eyes and a piece of hair that stuck out in the shape of a curl. "Yes, officer?" The boy stated quietly. Arthur could barely hear him but he knew what he had said. "I'm here to talk to Alfred F. Jones," he paused, looked at the bloke's face, then continued. "Do you happen to know who this is?" The violet-eyed teen stood with a blank face for a few seconds, then nodded slowly, hesitantly. "I know who he is... He's my brother. I'll go get him." Arthur waited patiently as the quiet chap went back into the house, going up the stairs. Arthur lost sight of him after that; all he could hear was someone knocking on a door, and someone opening it.

Arthur looked down to see that the canine he had taken with him had pulled over the mat so that he could... do whatever dogs did. It appeared that he was sniffing the deceased dog. The Brit looked up just in time to see the brothers conversing at the top of the stairs. The one he had met before was pointing to him. From where Arthur stood, he couldn't tell if the teen was scared, but it seemed highly likely.

The two finally made their way down the stairs, going over to the front door rather quickly. Alfred was clad in black, unlike his brother, who was wearing mostly pastel colours. The policeman also saw dried blood splatters on Alfred's shirt, trying not to get angry. 'These people are idiots,' he thought. Alfred smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hello, officer, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, rather cheerily. Arthur decided he didn't like him. "I am suspecting that you, sir, have been murdering animals in the town of London." He paused, then continued before Alfred could reply. "Is this true?" The policeman pulled out the card that he had found earlier as to further prove his point. Alfred stared at the officer with a look neutrality, taking the card in the process. "Yes, it is, officer." He stated. Arthur nodded, and glanced at the other, who was panicking slightly. "What's your name?" The Englishman asked a bit suddenly. The violet-eyed teenager looked up and hesitated. "...Matthew." He answered quietly. Arthur mentally sighed, then asked another question. "Why are you so... " Arthur paused, trying to find the right word. "frightened?" Arthur continued before the Canadian could reply. "It's your brother that getting arrested, not you."

"Wait, what?!" Both Alfred and Matthew exclaimed. The Brit flinched at the loud, sudden outburst and glared at the two, though it was mostly directed at Alfred. "What else did you think would happen?" Arthur took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Alfred's wrists before he could react. "You get arrested for that here?" Alfred questioned, still quite panicked. Arthur brows furrowed and nodded slowly, glaring at the American with annoyed eyes. "Yes," is all he said. The Brit began to drag the American out into the cold, Alfred struggling, Matthew deciding whether or not he should aid his brother. Arthur sighed inaudibly and took out his taser, eyeing him with a menacing look. "I won't hesitate to use this on you if you don't stop squirming." As Alfred was mentally choosing which to do: obey the tempered Brit with a taser, or keep squirming, Arthur whistled and dog came running to his side. Alfred chose the first option and gave in, sighing dramatically, much to Arthur's annoyance.

Alfred didn't give up though. He turned slightly and gave a pleading look to his brother, mouthing two words that couldn't be mistaken for anything else, "Help. Me!" Matthew got the message and hesitated, but much to Alfred's dismay, didn't move from his spot in the doorway. Alfred didn't get another chance to get himself out of his predicament because they had turned the corner. Arthur felt that he should ask the murderer a few questions on their walk to the police station.

"How'd you get into killing animals, Alfred?" Arthur inquired, walking a bit slower than before. Alfred noticeably flinched. "I don't want to talk about it." He answered coldly, sniffing. Arthur nodded, continuing to walk at the same speed. "Chap, how many beings have you killed?" Arthur asked once more, looking at Alfred with curious eyes. Alfred caught Arthur's glance and stared for a few seconds. 'They're so green...' He thought as he was getting ready to answer. "I don't keep score, but I'd say more than 10."

**I apologise for not updating the story... School is a demon that corrupts your very soul. I hope to update more regularly from now on, so look forward to that. Or don't. Your choice.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! I greatly appreciated it.**

**Reviewers of the First Chapter: Hetastic Bro, thelostdoitsu, and MagicRose37.**


	3. Unscheduled Reunion

Chapter 3: An Unscheduled Reunion

**Here comes a Canadian riding a polar bear, AHHHHHHHHHHH- I'm done, here's your chapter.**

Matthew continued to look at where his brother used to be. That corner. He didn't really enjoy the fact that he was gone, but then again, he wasn't exactly sad about it. He understood most things, but that was one of things that always stumped him.

Matthew closed the door and turned around, almost falling on the floor like a tonne was attached to him. He curled up and buried his face into his knees, hugging them tightly with his warm arms. He didn't cry, though. Alfred wasn't worth crying about, he thought.

He felt a little tap on his forearm; a light one, not one any normal person could feel. Matthew lifted his head only enough to see who was tapping him so gently, but he already knew who it was. It was the Canadian's polar bear, by the name of Kumajirou. When the brothers were younger, most Alfred's insults, if he ever said any, were mostly about how Matthew couldn't remember the bear's name. He made sure that he remembered his name from then on.

"Who are you?" The bear inquired, being completely serious. Matthew cringed and smiled weakly, answering softly as he always had, "I'm Matthew! Matthew Williams!" The bear nodded, though not really acknowledging what the Canadian had said. Whether or not he didn't know the teenager's name, he still knew that he was his friend, so, he hugged him. Matthew smiled slightly and hugged the bear back, softly at that. He didn't know any other way to, after all.

Both Kumajirou and Matthew stayed in that position for almost three hours, conversing about things other than Matthew's name for once. Now the Canadian was sitting up against the door, with Kumajirou on his lap, drifting off to sleep. Matthew, meanwhile, was getting very lonely, and wanted to talk to someone. His only companion in the house was now asleep, and his few other friends were scattered across the world. There was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a friend of his that he had met in primary school. He had forgotten what year it had been, but they had been best friends ever since. There was another that currently resides in Cuba, but he had forgotten his name at the moment. They still kept in touch via instant messaging and monthly visits. The Canadian, odd as he is, felt like seeing the former. He is closer, after all. With that temporary dunce of a plan in mind, the Canadian picked up the sleeping bear with ease and carried him up the stairs, and into his own bedroom _they sleep in the same room_, where he set him in his own bed, and pulled the covers over him.

Matthew then went over to the desk and picked up his phone and turned it on, putting in the passcode and tapping the phone icon. There, he scrolled through his contacts to find the specific person he was thinking of. He then clicked the bloke's name, "**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**". Gil had insisted that his name be in uppercase and bolded, but bolding the name was done by the iPhone alone. The phone started to call the German(Gil prefers Prussian, but oh well) and he immediately picked up.

"_Hey, Matt!_" Gil called happily into the phone. "Hi, Gilbert!" Matthew said, just as happily, yet quietly as always. "_We haven't talked for a while! What's up? Where's your slightly less awesome brother?_" The Canadian cringed and exhaled. He just decided to answer the questions. "I know we haven't actually talked for quite a while, but we've been texting, so that makes it okay, right?" Before the German could answer, Matthew had proceeded to answer the next two questions. "What's up, Gil, is the ceiling, and my 'slightly less awesome brother' is about to go to prison." There was silence at the other end of the line.

"_Hah, I told him! I. Fucking. Told him!_" Matthew could hear Gilbert laughing his odd, but entertaining laugh on the other end. "_Your brother is so stupid!_" Matt only scoffed. "You don't need to remind me." Matthew could hear Gilbert sighing. "_What do you want me to do about it, scrub?_" Gil inquired. "_I can't exactly go over there to bail him out, you know. America is miles away! Plus, everyone looks at me weird because of my awesome hair and eyes!_" Matt smiled a bit. "Oh, I wasn't going to ask you, Gil." Matthew was already snickering because he already knew what Gilbert's answer was going to be. "_Don't ask Luddy! Or that pansy-arse Austrian! They're both terrible when it comes to this kind of stuff!_" Matt was still in a hysterical fit, but managed to calm himself down enough to wear he could make sentences.

"I was going to ask Elizaveta, but, I don't know, I GUESS you could come along~" Matt smirked as Gil contemplated whether to go or not. "_Pfft, of course I'll go! I-I-It's not like she scares me or anything!_" The Canadian smiled. "Are you sure about that?" Prussia sputtered, which unfortunately sounded a lot louder over the phone. "_Did I fucking stutter?!_"

"Yes, you did, Gil. But it's okay." Prussia was about to make a comeback, but there was someone yelling in German in the background. It was Ludwig, obviously. No one else yells as loud as he does.

"_Hey, I have to get ready for work at the station, so I'll see you at... where do you live again?_" Matt paused for a second, then figured it'd be okay to just say he forgot to tell Gilbert that he had moved 'across the pond' as the British say. "I, uh, live in London, now. My address is 49 Featherstone, ECIY 8SY. I'll pick you up at the airport! Also, I feel bad for you, going to work that late! Bye!"

With that the Canadian hung up, smiling widely to himself with glee. "I'm going to see Gil again!" He whispered to himself, then again his voice was always naturally quiet. He actually couldn't believe that Gilbert didn't ask for any repeats. Matthew put his phone on the desk once more and got into his own bed, right across the room from Kumajirou. He turned off his lamp and took off his glasses, getting ready for the big days ahead of him.

**I'M SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING AND STUFF AND AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH. I'll be switching back to Arthur and Alfred after the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**P.S. I had to make Gil scared of Elizaveta. I HAD TO. Also, I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Author's Crud

I haven't uploaded in two months, but I uploaded every month because I'm slow, but I'll try to work on that. Somewhat. Chapter 4 will be up soon, then after that one, it'll go back to Arthur and Alfred. Police stations and other stuff like that.


End file.
